1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a folding mechanism of a stroller, more particularly one, which allows the stroller to move to such a position as to have a significantly reduced width to be easy to store and transport.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is convenient and labor-saving to use a stroller to carry babies. However, the frames of currently existing strollers cannot be reduced in the width for the stroller to occupy less space when the stroller is not-in-use. Consequently, the strollers can't be easily stored and transported. Therefore, there is room for improvement.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a foldable stroller to overcome the above problems.